


Pancake kisses and steamy showers (MC X Jumin Han) pt. 1

by N_Chamomile



Series: Pancake kisses [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Mc/reader wants to prepare a special breakfast for Jumin, but things go wrong. So the two just have to take a steamy shower~.





	

Soft sheets, warm sunshine on my skin, the smell of my beloved and his sleeping face. This is truly everything, I could ever dream of. A sleepless night is behind me, the thoughts of him not being there when I wake up, have been haunting me since forever. I shudder, grasp the sheets and turn to him. He is slowly breathing, he looks calm; peaceful. Only while he sleeps, can I see him be so unguarded, so carefree.  
He stirs lightly and without a second thought my hand gently grazes his cheek, as I realize what I’m subconsciously doing, I stop and make sure, that he is still asleep. He does not stir anymore and he seems to still be in a deep slumber. Ah my wonderful person, my savior. The one who protected me the whole time. Even if he did it in such a clumsy way – I saw the emotions he thought were hidden so well deeply inside of him. While I sit up, I take in a deep breath, rest my head on my knees.

My gaze lingers on him. How I adore him. Every inch of him, his raven black hair, his lips that devour every piece of me and whisper sweet words into every crevice of my being, those finders that envelop mine when I need them the most. The arms that wrap around me always when I don’t expect him too. His whole body, that is lean and strong, much taller and stronger than mine. A flash of a memory, he above me, pining me down, his darkened eyes and a smirk on his face. The memory makes my knees shiver, my face turn beet red and I start to ache for his touch.

Deep breaths and I remember his sweetness. Often many would make fun of his adoration towards me, but if they knew how strong my emotions were for him. It is quite intriguing, how delicately he has enveloped himself in my heart.

With every small gesture of kindness that he has shown me, with the way – how he was always there for me, constantly worrying about my well-being and safety. Never in my life have I met a more selfless person, than him. So it was strange to hear from the others that he was heartless and that the only thing he truly cared about were his company and Elizabeth the 3rd.

But I saw, that he had a kind heart. As I was thinking all these things, I decided to repay his kindness in a small gesture – make him breakfast, like how he did the first time I slept here. Putting on the silk robe he provided for me and walking with my bare feet to the kitchen, feeling the cold marble on my feet I already saw Elizabeth waiting for me on the counter. “Hello there beautiful.” She meows softly, commanding me to feed her. I have to chuckle at that. While preparing Elizabeth’s breakfast, I remember how quickly she warmed up to me.

I was actually very afraid of her not liking me, but lately she would always follow me around and sit on my lap. Perhaps because most of the time we were alone at home.

“Elizabeth, hopefully this new Salmon mousse will be to your liking, apparently it is quite nutritious. Bon appetite cutie.” Setting the crystal bowl with her food in front of her, I go on preparing the breakfast for my honey bunny.

Slicing the strawberries, cooking the coffee, preparing the pancakes, setting everything to look perfect all the while humming and dancing. I hear a small chuckle, but I decide it is just my imagination running wild. Ah, hopefully he will like it, just when I have the thought of him, I take the hot pan with some oil left on it from the pancakes and try to move it to the sink. I pick it up, when all of a sudden Elizabeth sneaks between my legs, I stumble and the hot oil drips on my leg.

I wince out in pain, Elizabeth runs in fear, a gasp is heard and in a second, I feel a pair of arms enveloping me and picking me up. He came to my rescue, as always, my prince always saving me. I relax and lean on him.

Barely able to speak out, from the pain I somewhat manage to say his name. “Ju-Jumin?”

“Don’t speak, I will take care of you.” He carries me to the bathroom, pushes me in the shower cabin and turns on the water. We are both half dressed, while the water pours down on us. He is kneeling down, my leg is on his knee, and he gently washes the oil away. Though he is gentle as can be, it still hurts and I wince, at that he stops and kisses my leg.

“What were you thinking?” He speaks out in a growl, his hands clutches at my leg and he sighs. Silence. Only the dripping of the water can be heard.

He looks up at me, his eyes show how scared he is for me.

I smile at him and sigh. “I am fine, my love. Nothing a little dab of cream couldn’t fix.”

As I reach out to pet his head, he grabs my arm. “If- if I wasn’t there? If you were alone, if something worse happened? I worry for you, every day and night. It is you who is on my mind. Always!”

He pushes me with every word to the tiled wall and pins me, he holds me captive. I smile at him. His gaze is now filled with confusion and his grip on me relaxes. I stretch out my arm and I caress his cheek. “You are always here with me and I am always with you, you were made for me as I was made for you.” A long breath escapes his mouth and he relaxes slightly. His hands envelop my face and he smiles down at me. “My silly, klutzy princess, how I adore you.”

He leans closer to me, a toothy grin is all I see and then I feel his lips on mine. His teeth nibble on my lower lip and I let out a gasp. Then he picked me up and ……

 

Continued in part 2!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the series, the part 2 has all the smut~.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Any kind of feedback would be lovely! :)
> 
> Have a lovely day/night.


End file.
